Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-Two)
:"Hola!" ::--'Wonder Woman' Real Name: Princess Diana Trevor Nicknames: "Angel" used exclusively by her husband; No other known nicknames Former Aliases: Diana Prince __TOC__ Status Occupation: As Diana Prince, United States Navy Yeoman later Lt. attached to military intelligence, assigned to Army Col. Steve Trevor Later housewife raising Daughter at home Legal Status: As Diana Prince, Wonder Woman is a legal citizen of the United States with no criminal record (citizenship based upon forged credentials); On Paradise Island, Diana is a recognized member of the monarchy. Identity: Secret; later publically revealed (as shown in Wonder Woman vol. 1 #300) Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: Former member of the Justice Society of America of Earth-Two; former member of the All-Star Squadron Base of Operations: Paradise Island; Washington DC Origin Princess Diana Trevor was indigenous to the reality commonly referred to as Classic Earth-Two. Earth Two is now the primary nomenclature used to refer to the antimatter universe Earth which is populated by the Crime Syndicate of AmeriKa, the modern version of the Pre-Crisis Earth-Three criminal organization. Princess Diana Trevor has been seen in the current reality on several occasions after the Crisis, though mostly as an apparition rather than as a physical being. Place of Birth: Paradise Island on Earth-Two Place of Death: Earth-Two Technically Diana did NOT die upon entering Olympus at the end of the Crisis where she went to live as goddess with her husband. But she has mostly been seen as a non physical being except on a few occasions after the Crisis Known Relatives: Hippolyta (mother) (presumed killed by the destruction of Earth-2 in the Crisis); Antiope (aunt) (presumed killed by the destruction of Earth-2 in the Crisis); Steve Trevor (husband; ascended to Olympus with Diana at the end of the Crisis - erased from DC history existence); Hippolyta Trevor (daughter) First Appearance: Historic: All-Star Comics #8 in canon as Earth-2 Wonder Woman: Flash (Vol 1) #129 (this appearance is usually dismissed as a cameo though is TECHNICALLY her first specific appearance as the Wonder Woman of the Justice SOCIETY of Earth-Two as she is only shown in a single panel) first full story involvement as Earth-2 Wonder Woman: Flash (Vol 1) #137 Final Appearance: Infinite Crisis #5 History Diana, Princess of the Amazons of Earth-Two was born on the mystical Paradise Island several hundred years before she became known to the outside as Wonder Woman. Isolated from the cruelty and corruption of men and their ways, the Amazons lived in peace and advancement openly working with and obeying the will of the Olympus gods. Longing for a child of her own, Hippolyte the Queen of the Amazons, begged for the gods to grant her request and turn her perfect clay statue into a real girl. Sympathic to Hippolyte's request, the gods relented and animated the statue with true life and the girl immediately lept off the pedastal and into her mother's arms. Pleased with the child, Hippolyte began to raise "her" daughter as an Amazon with all the station and privilege of her mother's royalty. Diana would age slowly and stop aging altogether upon reaching her adulthood as with all of the Amazons. Diana would continue to excel surpassing most of her Amazon sisters in her skills and intelligence. Diana would continue to perform as a contented Amazon until the fated day when Captain Steve Trevor crash landed on Paradise Island. Never haven seen a true man before Diana was immediately attacted to the handsome man despite his extensive injuries. Violating the Island rules about taking in outsiders, Diana took the unconscious Trevor back to the Amazons in an attempt to save his life. Pleading with her mother to save the man, Hippolyte relented and used the life healing Purple Ray on Trevor saving his life. Discovering the outside world was engaged in full world wide war, Diana wanted to participate and help stop the war. Hippolyte refused stating that she and the others should not get involved in the ways of the outsiders. But when the goddess Aphrodite declared that it was time for an Amazon to travel to "Man's World" and fight the evil of the Nazis, a tournament was held to determine who would be the Amazon champion. Although forbidden by Hippolyte to participate in the tournament, Princess Diana did so nevertheless, concealing her identity with a mask. Upon winning Diana revealed her identity to her heartbroken mother who feared that she would never see her daughter again. After winning the tournament and revealing her true identity, Queen Hippolyte relented and allowed her daughter to wear the costume of Wonder Woman and travel to the outside world. Diana returned Steve Trevor to the United States and adopted the identity of an Army nurse named Diana Prince so she could be close to Trevor as he recovered from his injuries. Now known as glasses wearing Diana Prince, Princess Diana began to operate as Wonder Woman publically and forged papers that allowed her to become the recently promoted Major Trevor's and Col. Darnell's confidential assistant. She would continue in this position fighting crime alongside the Justice Society of America (on Earth-Two) as their first female member though she would be regulated to subserviant duties performing as an actual Secretary for the Justice Society despite her beyond superhuman strength and abilities. Diana would rejoin the team when it reformed as the All Star Squadron and expanded. Diana would continue to perform as an open crimefighter after World War Two and resisted being recalled home to Paradise Island after the war perferring to give up her immortality than leave her life of independence and personal identity. 1950s During the 1950s, Diana was able to continue operating as a superpowered crime fighter as she had admitted to having no secret identity and stated herself to be a legendary Amazon, unlike many of the other masked heroes who were forced to either reveal their secret private identity or stop operating by the Federal governments committee on un-American Activities. This of course was not truly accurate on Diana's part as she continued to use her alias of Diana Prince. It was during the 1950s that Diana began to explore fully her romantic interests in her long-time crimefighting partner, Col. Steve Trevor. After a period of courtship, Diana revelaed her alias of Diana Prince to Trevor. Initially taken back by the revelation, Trevor and Diana married. Diana would later retired from active duty of the US Navy and decide to become a housewife where she would raise their daugher, Hippolyte "Lyta" Trevor named after Diana's mother. Later Life Diana would continue to remain active as crime fighter, even rejoining the reformed Justice Society of America in the 1960s, though she mostly preferred to spend her time raising her daughter as a stay at home mother. It would be during this time that Diana met her younger Earth-One counterpart. The two would become good friends occasionally inviting the younger Amazon to Earth-Two to enjoy a home cooked meal that the retired General Trevor would usually cook and the two ladies would trade good humored jokes such as the Earth-One Wonder Woman teasingly commenting that she would take the handsome skilled elder Trevor back to teach her own version how to act which the elder Wonder Woman would threaten as a cause for a true World War to be fought over, indicating her own decades long past. Diana would continue in her role as an elder stateswoman among the superhero community until the "Crisis on Infinite Earths" came to Earth-Two and erased all of its existence from reality. Diana fought well and was protected from erasure at the end of the Crisis by ascending to Mount Olympus along with her husband as both were erased and forgetten by the history of new Primary Earth other than by their daughter who was reformated into the new universe to be the daughter of Helena Kosmatos (Fury). Infinite Crisis Diana and Trevor would be seen as her goddess being during the recent return of Kal-L and his wife Lois Lane-Kent along with Alexander Luthor, Jr. and Superboy-Prime to the Primary Earth dimension after the Crisis in order to inspire and emotionally aid her most recent counterpart who had lost her center. Helping the latest Wonder Woman regain herself as a true successor to the title, Princess Diana Trevor and her husband supposedly left the current reality for all time. Whether this happens to be truth or not remains to be seen as she has appeared on several occasions, mostly as an apparation. Characteristics Height: 5'8" Weight: 122 lbs (55.33 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black (later Grey) Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Princess Diana Trevor as the recipient of the "Powers of the gods" (earlier text state her powers come from "Amazon concentration") had obvious superhuman speed, strength, agility and accuracy. Her superhuman speed and agility were supposedly as fast as the god Mercury but usually less than the Earth 2 Flash (Jay Garrick) who was known to break the time barrier under his own power in his prime through directly surpassing the speed of light rather than the much slower internal vibration phase shifting as he does now to change time eras. Originally she was immortal. But in order to remain in "man's world" after her mission was deemed over by her mother, she had to give up her immortality to remain in her chosen area and began to age as a normal human. Known Abilities: Diana had the ability to glide on the wind current which erroniously gave many the idea that she could actually fly. This was inaccurate as she needed air currents in order to do this feat and had to be at a much higher locale than that of the locale she wished to travel to by such gliding. She could NOT jump up into the open air high enough to launch herself in this gliding ability, unlike Kal-L. She rarely used this ability, preferring to mostly depend on her advanced invisible plane to travel long distances at extensive speeds. Strength Level: Attributed to be embued with the strength of Hercules, the Earth-Two Wonder Woman had obvious superhuman strength levels where she was seen ripping locked steel doors off their bolts and lifting elephants off the ground with ease. While she was extensively strong, she was routinely shown to be far less than that of the Earth 2 Superman Kal-L unlike the current primary Wonder Woman incarnation who seems to be more of a match to the current primary Superman who is easily multi-megaton level. Miscellaneous Equipment: Bracelets of Submission; Lasso of Truth Transportation: Invisible Robot Plane Weapons: Tiara Notes * The Earth Two Wonder Woman survived the Crisis on Infinite Earths, and went to live among the Pre-Crisis Gods of Mount Olympus along with husband, Gen Steve Trevor. When the Gods of Olpmpus and their seperate native dimension are seen after the Crisis, the Earth Two Wonder Woman and Trevor are no longer there nor recalled by the Gods indicating that the Crisis affected all levels of reality, not just the physical world. * In the Pre-Crisis continuity, Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor gave birth to a daughter named Hippolyta Trevor. Hippolyta (Lyta for short) became a member of the Earth-Two super-hero team, Infinity, Inc. In the Post-Crisis continuity, the war-time Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor were rendered apocryphal and Lyta's parentage was retconned to include Helena Kosmatos, the Golden Age Fury. Trivia * None Recommended Readings * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * Sensation Comics * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) Related Articles * Amazons * Gods of Olympus External Links * Wonder Woman article at Wikipedia References * Wonder Woman appearances list * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #26 (Wonder Woman biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #17 (Paradise Island entry) ---- Category:Characters Category:All-Star Squadron members Category:Amazon Category:Apocryphal Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Golden Age Category:Good Characters Category:Grey Hair Category:Justice Society of America members Category:Married Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Earth-Two Characters